Mon histoire de pd
by Miss Jennifer
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes que le destin ne laisse pas indifférent.
1. Un baiser

Mon histoire de prince dormant

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai préparé une petite histoire, la première que j'ai jamais écrite jusqu'au bout.

Si ce premier chapitre vous plait, je publierai le prochain la semaine prochaine.

* * *

><p>Un baiser. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour me réveiller. Un baiser était une preuve d'amour eternel. *Rien que ça !* Tous les princes commençaient leur vie comme princes dormants. Endormi dans une cave, nous étions placés dans des cercueils, entassés les uns à côté des autres. Lorsqu'un jeune noble voulait nous prendre, il n'avait qu'à payer pour obtenir tous les droits sur nous. Nous ignorions ce qui nous attendait après. On nous avait juste dit que nous allions avoir à obéir aux ordres de nos maîtres. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'obéir à quiconque. C'est sûrement pour ça que je dormais depuis si longtemps. Ils m'avaient rangé dans les recoins obscurs du donjon pour que je ne sois pas choisi par mégarde. C'est donc avec étonnement que je sentis ma conscience remonter des tréfonds du sommeil. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur la vue d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts penché sur moi. Ses lèvres scellaient les miennes en un chaste baiser. Et pourtant, je sentais une chaleur animée parcourir mon corps. L'inconnu se redressa et je remarquai qu'il était assis sur le bord de mon cercueil. Mes extrémités me picotèrent alors que je me redressais. J'avais sans doute voulu aller trop vite car ma tête se mit à tourner et je perdis connaissance.<p>

Matthew rattrapa le corps inanimé du jeune prince juste avant qu'il ne se cogne contre le plancher de sa cage en bois. Il le regarda avec un regard appréciateur. Sa peau était très pâle, presque aussi blanche que la mort et témoignait de ses années passées à l'ombre. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et cascadaient dans son dos. - Il faudra que je les fasse couper – fut la pensée qui lui vint en découvrant la longueur des belles boucles brunes. Mais une fois qu'il les eut touchées et qu'il eut constaté de leur douceur, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à les laisser ainsi pour le moment. Ses pensées revinrent alors sur le souvenir de ses yeux : deux miroirs de solitude, gris comme l'acier, aussi froid qu'un lac gelé. Il se mit debout à côté du cercueil et prit dans ses bras le corps assoupi de son tout nouveau serviteur. Un homme derrière lui soupira et prit un air affecté.

« Votre Altesse Matthew. Je vous assure qu'il ne vous apportera rien. Nous pouvons vous présenter de bien meilleurs spécimen que celui-là. Je vous en prie votre Altesse, revoyez votre choix… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et le dépassa sans prêter attention à son air accablé. Il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. En fait, son choix lui avait été imposé par le destin. Il traversa les nombreux carrefours sous-terrain sans hésiter une seule fois sur la route à prendre, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention aux cercueils qui rivalisaient en richesse, passant du verre au marbre, puis au jade et à l'or blanc, qu'aux nobles présents. La sortie approcha et il ne remarqua à quel point la nudité de son fardeau était gênante que lorsqu'il arriva en plein jour. Heureusement, l'homme qui l'accompagnait y avait pensé et l'avait suivi pour lui tendre une espèce de vieux tissus gris. Il laissa l'homme recouvrir son prince dormant avec son vilain drap sans quitter des yeux sa peau. Elle était quasi transparente au soleil et laissait ses veines apparentes. Matthew resserra sa prise, comme s'il pouvait effacer cette fragilité en le tenant plus près de son cœur.

Le battement régulier qui résonnait jusqu'à présent s'était arrêté et ne me laissait qu'un vide glacial. Partant à la recherche du son qui m'avait guidé dans mes rêves, j'entendis des bruits que j'avais oubliés durant mon coma forcé. Tous ces murmures qu'on ne remarquait plus comme le chant des oiseaux dans les bois, le soufflement du vent dans les arbres lointains, le craquement des branches alors qu'un léger poids s'y posait, le bourdonnement d'un insecte à la fenêtre, le grincement des lattes alors que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi, le frottement du tissu lorsque ce quelqu'un remettait mes draps sur moi, le bruit mouillé de deux lèvres qui embrasaient les miennes. La sensation qui m'avait réveillé dans la cave s'empara à nouveau de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour dévisager le même noble que l'autre fois. Ses cheveux blonds coupés court allaient de pair avec ses vêtements de haute couture, il s'agissait bien d'un noble. Je me redressai sur mes oreillers et me rendis compte que ce simple effort me coûtait beaucoup d'énergie. J'observai la chambre pour donner le change le temps que ma tête cesse de tourner. Mais la pièce dans laquelle on m'avait placé n'avait rien d'une chambre, ça ressemblait davantage à une prison. Le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé était d'un bois de mauvaise facture et le matelas était un sac rempli de laine puante. Le seul autre meuble était un coffre et la fenêtre était si vieille et pourrie qu'elle menaçait de se décrocher à tout moment. Mais comparé à mon cercueil, ça représentait un tel luxe que je n'osai m'en plaindre. Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté mon visage des yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ?- ma voix était chevrotante et mal audible tant ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servi.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Son air arrogant et son ton supérieur me mirent hors de moi. Mais j'étais trop faible pour montrer le moindre signe d'agressivité. Je me contentai de fermer les yeux en appuyant ma tête plus profondément dans les oreillers.

« Alors c'est toi mon nouveau tuteur…

- Tuteur ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Je suis ton nouveau maître. »

Il avait l'air plus que contrarié par mes paroles mais je m'étais juré d'être aussi libre que n'importe qui. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait remisé au fin fond de la cave, je faisais le pire prince dormant dont on pouvait rêver. Je trouvai l'énergie de forcer un sourire hypocrite sur mes lèvres.

« Je devais être le dernier cercueil restant pour qu'un type aussi imbu de lui-même ait à me choisir comme esclave. Laisse-moi te le dire tout de suite : je n'obéis qu'à moi !

- Ne dis plus un mot !

- Tu crois que tu vas arriver à tes…

- C'est un ordre !

- …

- Mm… C'est plus facile encore que je le pensais. »

A mon grand étonnement, je ne pus plus qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir mes lèvres. Alors c'était vrai. La personne qui nous réveillait exerçait un contrôle total sur nous. Cette idée me fit frémir de dégoût.

« Tu vois, tu sais obéir quand tu veux. – Il me fit un sourire mauvais beaucoup plus réussi que celui que j'avais tenté de former. – Maintenant mets-toi à genoux. »

Ce type semblait se prendre pour un Dieu et malgré ma faiblesse, mon corps obéissant quitta les draps et me mit à genoux. Le pire était ma totale soumission à ses ordres. Je n'arrivai pas à esquisser la moindre tentative pour désobéir. Le simple fait d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il me demandait m'était impossible. Je sentis poindre des larmes à mes yeux. De frustration et de honte. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer :

« Je suis ton nouveau maître. Tu dois m'obéir à présent. Mes ordres sont absolus. »

Il m'embrassa et se redressa. Avant de quitter la pièce qui me servait de chambre, il m'indiqua que j'étais libre et referma la porte derrière lui. Le fait qu'il ne ferme pas à clé ne me choqua pas. J'étais prisonnier de ses ordres. Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues tant mon impuissance me rendaient furieux. Je ne trouvai pas la force de me redresser et m'effondrai où j'étais.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais encore changé d'endroit. La pièce était spacieuse, meublée de plusieurs commodes et armoires à tiroirs. Les sols et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries et de carpettes en peau d'animaux. Je perçus soudain un soupir dans mon cou et me retournai. Je découvris à mon grand étonnement que je dormais dans le même lit que cet enfoiré qui se prétendait mon maître. Je sentis mon sang bouillonner alors que la scène de la veille me revenait à l'esprit. Je concentrai toute la force qui me restait pour amener mes deux mains vers son cou, serrant sa gorge de toute ma force.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ! »

Sa voix me choqua au point où j'en lâchai prise. Il se redressa en se passant une main dans les cheveux et s'assit en ramenant une jambe vers lui, posant son coude sur son genou. Il appuya sa tête sur sa main et tourna son regard vers moi. Puis, se servant de sa main libre pour m'indiquer un bol de soupe sur la table basse, il ajouta :

« Mange ! »

Même s'il ne me l'avait pas ordonné, je pense que la faim avait eu raison de ma fierté. Je me redressai et bu la soupe à même le bol sans me soucier de la cuiller qui avait été amenée à mon attention. Quand j'eus fini, je reposai l'assiette creuse sur la table de chevet et remarquai que déjà une partie de mes forces me revenaient. Je me levai pour quitter la chambre.

« Où tu vas ?

- Aux toilettes ! »

Il se leva et me suivit dans le couloir. Je sentis que même en ayant protesté, ça n'aurai pas changé le fait qu'il me suivait, je n'en fis donc rien. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû car il profita du temps que lui accordait cette promenade pour m'expliquer certaines règles, ou plutôt me dicter ses petites lois. Tout d'abord, je ne devais jamais être ailleurs qu'à ses côtés sauf s'il me l'ordonnait je ne devais pas quitter la chambre, surtout quand il y était et je ne devais parler à personne sauf pour lui répondre quand j'y étais autorisé. Arrivé aux toilettes après qu'il m'ait gracieusement indiqué la direction, il ne me laissa pas l'intimité de pisser en solitaire et je décidai que mon envie n'était pas si pressante. Il ne se moqua pas de moi ni ne fit la moindre allusion car il semblait avoir deviné depuis le début que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui échapper, et qui avait d'ailleurs échoué. Nous nous retrouvions donc à nouveau seul dans sa chambre mais étrangement, le repas et la balade nocturne m'avait requinqué et je me sentais trop éveillé pour dormir. Je restai un instant dans l'entrée à réfléchir à un moyen de m'occuper intelligemment, comme trouver un moyen de m'enfuir ou de ne pas suivre ses ordres à la lettre quand mon maître me dépassa et me laissa sur le seuil de la porte pour aller s'allonger sur le lit. L'avant-bras cachant ses yeux, il semblait méditer à quelque chose de fort profond, j'en étais sûr. Je profitai de l'occasion pour faire quelques pas mais les lattes grincèrent et je compris qu'il m'était impossible de passer inaperçu, encore moins de détaler de cette maison de fou. Je refermai donc la porte à contre cœur et entamai une inspection de la pièce. Je remarquai à mon grand étonnement qu'il y avait ici des toilettes et une salle de bain spacieuse. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé me balader alors qu'il y avait des toilettes dans la chambre ! Je lui jetai un regard mauvais en revenant vers le milieu de la pièce, évitant de trop m'approcher du lit. Quand il retira son bras de devant sa vue, ce qui franchit ses lèvres me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je mis un instant à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et que je ne pouvais donc pas y échapper. Je m'immobilisai et cherchai un moyen de ne pas obéir à son ordre outrageux mais c'était impossible, je me résignai à lui obéir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis. ;)


	2. Un ordre

Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre. ^^

Je serais ravie d'accueillir vos commentaires après lecture, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de me lire.

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un ordre qui franchissait ses lèvres était inattaquable et je n'avais d'autres choix que de m'y plier. Aussi, quand sa voix me parvint aux oreilles, ma réaction ne se fit attendre que le temps que mon cerveau analyse la demande et je m'empressai de me déshabiller. Même s'il n'avait pas été question de faire vite ou non, j'étais bien content de me débarrasser de ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ce n'est qu'une fois nu et vulnérable que je regrettai ma rapidité à m'exécuter. Il sentit mon hésitation et réitéra son ordre :<p>

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

Sa voix suave n'avait rien de séductrice, il me savait déjà acquis. Je ne pus tergiverser plus longtemps et m'approchai du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Son pantalon était tendu et semblait le mettre à l'étroit mais il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en libérer, comptant sur moi pour m'en charger. C'est alors que se passa une chose incroyable, je repris le contrôle de mon corps et m'assis d'un air perdu. Matthew me regarda d'un regard froid et fronça les sourcils en une expression furieuse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- … - J'hésitai un instant avant de répondre, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver davantage.

- Ne discutes pas mes ordres, dépêches-toi !

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. – J'avais marmonné ses mots en fixant honteusement les draps du lit.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! - J'avais parlé plus fort et lui lançai maintenant un regard de défi. Son regard changea de la colère à la surprise avant que ses yeux ne dégagent une aura dangereuse.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, déshabille-moi. »

Alors que je me lançai dans ma tâche avec un tremblement nerveux, il ajouta que je devais m'y prendre trèèès lentement. Je m'arrêtai et lui jetai un coup d'œil, regrettant immédiatement ma curiosité et espérant que le souvenir de son regard lubrique disparaîtrait un jour de mes cauchemars. Je commençai par défaire sa cravate, frôlant la peau de son cou sans le vouloir. Je la fis glisser lentement autours de son col de chemise. Si seulement j'avais eu le contrôle de mes actes, j'aurai tiré sur chaque bout de tissu jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit trop serrée pour laisser passer l'air vers ses poumons. Mais son ordre était absolu et je devais m'y soumettre entièrement. Je déboutonnai donc le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le second, ..., jusqu'au cinquième et dernier bouton. Il se redressa alors et je supposai à tord qu'il le fit pour me faciliter la tâche alors qu'en fait, ce n'était que le contraire. Il tendit ses bras derrière lui, et moi qui devais lui enlever sa chemise, je fus contraint et forcé de me coller tout contre son torse pour faire quitter les bras à ses manches. Quand il eut perdu sa chemise, il passa ses bras autours de ma nuque et captura mes lèvres. Je n'avais reçu aucun ordre d'échanger des baisers avec lui et je le laissai jouer avec ma bouche à sa guise. Les léchant, les suçant et les mordillant, il semblait prendre son pied mais finit par se décoller de moi pour m'ordonner dans un murmure au souffle chaud de l'ouvrir en grand. J'ouvris donc la bouche et laissait sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Ce contact me dégoûta tellement que j'en eu presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais je me retins et me reconcentrai sur mon premier ordre comme s'il ne pouvait rien apporter de pire. Déboutonnant son pantalon, j'ouvris sa brayette et eut la désastreuse sensation de sentir son érection poindre à travers son caleçon. Il en était au point de mouiller son sous-vêtement et l'humidité que je ressentis sur ma peau me fit l'effet d'un haut le cœur. Au moins, l'excitation presque libérée de Matthew eut le bon plaisir de le faire lâcher ma bouche pour se coucher sur le dos. Il souleva les fesses et je fis ce qu'il attendait de moi, je fis glisser son pantalon vers ses chevilles le plus lentement possible pour faire durer mon répit. Il tressauta lorsque ma main remonta pour se saisir de son caleçon et l'amena au même niveau que son pantalon mais mon repos fut de courte durée. Il mit une main derrière ma nuque et me tira à lui, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, mes fesses au-dessus de sa virilité en rut. Continuant de me tirer à lui, il captura à nouveau mes lèvres avant de jouer avec ma langue. Contrairement à la première fois, il ne se contenta pas de tourner autours et de la caresser. Il la suça, la mordilla et l'astiquât à tel point qu'un goût de sang m'emplit bientôt la bouche. Impossible pourtant de protester et c'était comme si ma soumission l'excitait davantage, si c'était possible, ce dont je doutais fortement. Quand il se fut lasser de ma langue, il me laissa reprendre mon souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir et m'ordonna dans le creux de l'oreille ce que je devais faire. Obéissant à ses ordres, je descendis un doigt sur son torse, sur son ventre, …, le faisant soupirer de désir, jusqu'à atteindre son érection que je pris virilement en main pour le soulager, le faisait cette fois gémir. Tous ces bruits qui lui échappaient me révulsaient mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait suivre. Continuant d'obéir à ses injonctions, ma deuxième main alla près de mon anneau de chair et j'y introduisis un doigt. Je n'eus aucun mal car mon corps obéissait aux ordres et si l'ordre était de me pénétrer de mes doigts, alors mon corps se détendait pour me permettre d'y obéir. J'enfonçai le majeur jusqu'à la troisième phalange et le fis bougeai sans effort. C'est quand j'ajoutai mon index, puis mon annulaire que les bruits de succion commencèrent à se faire entendre. Une fois les trois doigts à l'intérieur, je les fis entrer autant que possible et commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient qui augmenta encore le bruit d'aspiration se fit plus fort. Je serrai les dents et tentai de ne pas y penser mais où que se posa mon regard, je ne voyais que des horreurs. Je fixai donc les draps, sachant pertinemment que si je fermai les yeux, mon cerveau m'imposerait les pires images. Je poursuivis ma préparation silencieuse tandis que mon maître commencer à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus excité. S'il ne s'était s'agit d'un ordre et que je n'avais pas été un p.d. soumis à cet ordre, j'aurai sûrement éprouvé une telle honte que j'en serai mort. Dans l'immédiat, je ne ressentais qu'une gêne passagère. Quant à mon maître, il prenait son pied à me voir faire, peut-être même plus qu'à sentir ma main sur sa queue. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs encore grossi et je commençai à appréhender ce qui allait suivre. Les lèvres de Matthew se tordirent d'envie tout en prononçant son nouvel ordre qui me fit frissonner de terreur.

« Empale-toi sur moi. »

A ordre absolu réponse immédiate. Je retirai mes doigts de mon anus en constatant non sans soulagement qu'un liquide gluant les recouvrait. Voilà qui aiderait sûrement sa chose à entrer en moi. Je me soulevai à demi et guidant d'une main sa queue vers mon intimité, je me laissai glisser le long de sa hampe, l'enfonçant de moitié. Sa présence en moi étirait mes parois intimes de tous côtés et me donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucun endroit où me cacher. Je me sentais plein et à la fois vide au fond de mon cœur. Je me laissai un temps pour reprendre mon souffle mais le regard que me jetai mon maître était explicite : ce n'était pas assez. Je pris donc sur moi et utilisai mon poids pour le pousser davantage en moi. Sa queue percuta un point sensible et je me cabrai en arrière, l'acceptant jusqu'à la garde, faisait gémir mon maître dans le même temps. J'ignorai totalement ce qui venait de se passer mais mon ordre s'arrêtait là. Je m'étais empalé de tout son long. Je le regardai avec appréhension, sachant que le prochain ordre serait le dernier et le plus dur à satisfaire. Ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir, à la limite de la jouissance qu'il serait le seul à atteindre.

« Fais-moi jouir en toi. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que déjà mes hanches se mirent à monter et à descendre, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça pour se lancer. A chaque fois que je redescendais, sa queue frôlait cet endroit inconnu et me faisait pousser des soupirs de plus en plus sourds. Mes mouvements s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure qu'un sentiment nouveau montait en moi et je sentis que mon maître se retenait pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Il me prit derrière la nuque et amena mon oreille près de sa bouche, me donnant un ordre qui me surprit autant que la rapidité avec laquelle je l'exécutais :

« Jouis pour moi ! »

Je me répandais sur son ventre et sentis en moi un liquide emplir les espaces encore libres tandis que Matthew capturaient mes lèvres. Les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux étaient aussi bien dues au plaisir qu'il m'avait obligé à ressentir qu'à la honte de cette humiliation. Quand il eut fini de m'embrasser, presque tendrement, il se retira brutalement en me tirant un gémissement de douleur et s'installa sous ses couvertures pour la nuit. J'étais maintenant libre de faire ce que je voulais sauf de quitter la chambre. Alors que tout ce à quoi j'aspirai était de trouver un endroit où me pendre, ne trouvant rien de tel, je me glissai sous l'ombre du lit et y pleurait en silence, priant pour que l'autre imbécile soit toujours occupé à ronfler, mes sanglots m'empêchaient de le réaliser par moi-même.

Un grincement me réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit mais je n'esquissai pas le moindre geste lorsque qu'un bruit de frottement semblable à celui du tissu sur le parquet se fit entendre près de moi. Alors que la présence se rapprochait de moi, un bras se glissa sous ma taille et un autre m'entoura les épaules tandis que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur mes lèvres. La terreur acheva de me réveiller mais je feins le sommeil, craignant de faire l'objet d'un nouvel ordre si j'attirai son attention. Mon maître murmura alors quelque chose qui me donna la chair de poule et fit monter en moi l'impression d'être une bête blessée acculée dans ses derniers retranchements tandis que la colère, sourde et aveugle, balayait mon étourdissement passager. Ses mots me révoltaient à tel point que j'étais tenté de m'écarter de ses bras qui m'élançaient davantage encore. Le ronflement de l'individu résonna contre les lattes du lit, incapable de combler le vide qu'avaient laissé les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé et qui me rendaient ivre de colère : « Mon amour… Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


End file.
